We'll see
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de Nonnihil Scelestus - Alicia en est arrivée a un point ou Eli Gold n'est plus une nuisance mais un allié.
1. Chapter 1

Je tient a préciser que cette fic est la traduction de la fic de Nonnihil Scelestus, j'ai essayée de la joindre a plusieurs reprise mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse.

Si celle-ci me demande un jour de retirer cette fic de mon profil je le ferai tout de suite !

Sinon, merci a Amelia theFujoshi pour la correction (très très bien d'ailleurs, merci ^^)

Et je rappel pour ceux que ça intéresse que j'ai une page facebook : Asyliss

vous pouvez venir me parler, me poser des questions...

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ils n'avaient pas exactement été dans les meilleurs termes après avoir été présentés, non pas que l'on puisse l'en blâmer. Il était l'homme qui était supposé ramener son mari sur la bonne voie en étant une bonne personne, ou du moins plus malin. Elle n'avait rien voulu avoir en rapport avec lui. Évidemment, il avait aussi fallu du temps pour qu'elle ait envie de quelque chose en rapport avec son mari, c'était encore quelque chose dont elle devait s'habituer après que son monde fut totalement chamboulé.

Au début il semblait que tout ce qu'il faisait était destiné à la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Son attitude envers elle et les enfants, sa personnalité et ses manières, et la façon dont il traînait autour de la mère de Peter pour son approbation. Tout. Mais elle devait admettre, lui passant par son bureau, ou la maison n'était pas si dérangeant, et il l'avait aidé à sortir d'une situation difficile avec son cabinet d'avocats, ce qui signifie qu'elle avait pu garder son travail, un travail qu'elle aimait vraiment. Donc, elle l'approuvait, pour la plus grosse part.

« Vous allez rendre ma vie difficile, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il était étrange que ces mots sonnent dans sa tête, des jours après qu'elle ait quitté les lèvres de cet homme qu'elle pensait ne jamais apprécier. Mais ils le faisaient. Elle ne voulait pas rendre sa vie difficile, non pas comme si quelqu'un lui avait vraiment demandé ce qu'elle voulait. s'ils l'avaient fait, ils aurait pu être surpris par la réponse.

Comme s'il zoomait dans ses pensées à propos de lui, plus comme un missile a tête chercheuse, Eli Gold apparut à la porte de son bureau. Il était comme d'habitude bien habillé, mais avec son approche décontractée cette fois, il dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Peter.

« » elle inclina la tête vers son canapé, se sentant un peu plus aimable que d'habitude. Il semblait un peu surpris qu'elle puisse être si accueillante. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » ces sourcils s'élèveraient . Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle soit si accommodante. Elle pouvait être tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une part de ce qui faisait d'elle une grande avocate. Elle pouvait être une excellente actrice quand elle en avait besoin, le scandale autour de l'erreur de Peter n'avait-il pas montré ça ? Non, peut-être que le scandale avait seulement montré qu'elle avait un visage impénétrable parfait/inexpressif.

« J'étais dans le coin, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer » c'était une pauvre excuse, et ils le savaient tout les deux.

« Que voulez-vous, Eli ? » sa voix pris une douce intonation, comme ses yeux, quand elle utilisa son nom pour la première ou seconde fois depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés. Elle se leva et ferma la porte. D'après le regard qu'il avait, d'habitude il avait aussi un regard impénétrable ça allait être une conversation personnelle.

« En fait, Alicia, c'est ce que je suis venu vous demander. Il semblerait que, malgré tout ça, tout le monde a pris les décisions pour vous. Peter, vos enfants, Jacqui, moi, Childs, Gardner. Tout le monde vous pousse dans différentes directions, et vous réagissez juste de la meilleure manière dont vous pouvez. La seule fois depuis que je vous ai rencontrée ou je vous ai vue faire quelque chose pour vous-même, c'était quand vous êtes venue à moi, pour amener un client à votre cabinet. Et c'était seulement une réaction à la possibilité d'être remerciée plutôt qu'une envie réelle ? C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander, juste cette fois, Alicia, et je veux que vous me disiez la vérité. Que voulez-vous ? » Il était sincère, plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il mit de côté tous les caprices de sa personnalité et ses attitudes, tout. Il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse à sa question, et il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était sérieux.

« Je veux m'éloigner de tout ça » répondit-elle presque immédiatement. C'était comme si cet homme avait deviné et savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait quand il avait passé sa porte.

« Vous éloigner de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ça ! Tout ! » fit-elle un geste brusque, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Si on pouvait décrire Alicia Florrick avec un mot, ce serait 'calme'. Son manque de compréhension dut se voir sur son visage, car elle se leva et commença à marcher avant de continuer sa tirade. Elle avait même enlevé ses chaussures, pour marcher plus furieusement et avec plus de force, et elle réalisa soudainement combien elle était faible par rapport à son mari. Il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement qu'avec un parfait contrôle sur elle même et sa garde robe.

« Je ne veux plus être la femme parfaite de Peter. Je ne veux pas revenir à Peter. Je ne veux pas revenir au temps ou nous étions 'heureux'. » Elle mit le mot heureux entre crochet avec ses doigts. « J'avais déjà des soupçons a propos des escort-girls, avant que tout ne devienne public, mais je ne voulais pas le confirmer. Et si vous étiez inquiet a propos de Will Gardner, je ne veux pas ça non plus. Je veux être capable d'aller au travail et faire un métier que j'aime sans être juger à cause de qui est mon mari, mais sur la qualité du travail que je fais. Je veux rentrer à la maison avec des enfants heureux qui n'ont pas de problème avec leur vie. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter de comment mes réactions vont affecter la carrière politique de Peter. Je veux la chance de finalement être moi de nouveau, sans les répercussions d'une camera pointée dans ma direction. Pouvez-vous m'offrir ça, ? Parce que je pense que j'ai finalement atteint ma limite. » Il était stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Peut-être un retour en arrière ou que les erreurs de Peter ne soient jamais arrivées, mais ce qu'elle voulait était différent. Elle voulait une toute nouvelle vie.

« Alicia, je ne peux pas refaire toute votre vie, ce n'est pas possible, mais je peux vous offrir mon amitié à n'importe quel moment si vous en avez besoin, sans conditions. Et si vous voulez que j'essaye de vous éloigner de certaines choses que vous avez mentionnées, alors je vais le faire, avec joie. » Il était inhabituellement généreux, mais il devait admettre qu'il l'admirait, appréciait vraiment Alicia Florrick. Elle était beaucoup plus que l'image qu'elle projetait. Elle sembla soudainement revenir à elle-même.

« Merci, pour avoir écouté. » la posture stoïque qu'elle avait l'habitude d'afficher se remit en place.

« Je le pensais, Alicia. » Il était sérieux, son ton montrant son honnêteté. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et l'étudia silencieusement.

« Je vous crois. Nous verrons, . J'ai plaçé suffisamment de confiance en vous pour un jour. » Elle lui accorda ce petit haussement de lèvres qui disait que son sourire était presque sincère, mais toujours réservant son jugement s'il le méritait ou pas. Il se demanda un bref instant à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle avait un vrai, sincère sourire, sans aucune douleur ombrageant ses yeux, et se promit qu'il le verrait un jour.

« Eli. J'aime quand vous m'appelez Eli. » Le sourire était un peu plus réel cette fois, un petit soupçon de chaleur dans ses yeux qui lui donna de l'espoir.

« Nous verrons, , nous verrons. »


	2. Chapter 2

Je tient a préciser que cette fic est la traduction de la fic de Nonnihil Scelestus, j'ai essayée de la joindre a plusieurs reprise mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse.

Si celle-ci me demande un jour de retirer cette fic de mon profil je le ferai tout de suite !

Sinon, merci a Amelia theFujoshi pour sa superbe correction :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

Elle attendit patiemment à la porte jusqu'à ce que son frère soit dans l'ascenseur, puis retourna dans son appartement. Quand la porte fut fermée derrière elle, elle laissa un sourire envahir son visage. C'était dur pour elle qu'il arrive à lire chaque regard et chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Il avait dit qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Peter désormais. Elle avait nié cette accusation, mais c'était vrai. Elle était fatiguée de faire semblant, et c'était encore plus dur quand son frère était la pour lire tous les signaux qui semblaient pourtant invisibles pour les autres, à l'exception de Eli Gold. Il semblait la comprendre mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, mais il était payé pour être comme ça. Elle soupira et s'assit sur un tabouret de bar. Elle pourrait se verser un verre de vin et prendre un bain chaud et prétendre que tout allait bien, mais honnêtement, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait que tout soit différent. N'était ce pas ce qu'elle avait dit a Eli quand il avait parlé dans son bureau il y a juste quelques semaines ? Ses pensées revinrent au dîner avec sa famille. Son frère, sa belle-mère et Eli et son amie. Ça avait été un dîner intéressant mais elle était heureuse que le coup de téléphone l'ait interrompu parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été capable de passer le dîner sans faire des remarques à toutes les personnes présentes, même ses enfants. Elle était fatiguée, cependant les regards sur le visage d'Eli a plusieurs reprises avait beaucoup compensé.

Un coup sur la porte ramena son attention au moment présent. Peter avait emmené les enfants dehors pour dîner, et avec son frère sur le chemin du retour, elle pouvait deviner que c'était soit Jacqui ou Eli. à ce moment, elle péfèrerait encore négocier que ce soit Eli. Au moins elle ne se sentirait pas comme si elle devait frapper chaque chose qu'il dirait. La chance était avec elle quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle lui donna un petit sourire, se sentant accommodante, une émotion qui semblait de plus en plus présente quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

« Mr Gold. » dit-elle, reculant pour le laisser entrer.

« Mrs Florrick. »

« Si vous êtes là pour voir Peter, il ne sera pas de retour avant quelques heures. Il a emmené les enfants manger dehors et voir un film. »,dit-elle immédiatement, pensant qu 'Eli avait des problèmes avec la campagne et qu'il voulait en discuter, mais il réquisitionna un des tabourets du bar et la regarda pendant un moment.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis venu pour vous voir. » elle était interloquée. Il n'était jamais venu juste pour la voir elle, à moins que ce ne soit quelque chose en rapport avec la campagne de Peter. Elle ne montra pas sa surprise, elle était trop douée à masquer ses émotions pour ça.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Gold ? » elle n'arrivait toujours pas a être familière avec lui.

« Allez-vous faire ce que votre frère suggère, divorcer ? » elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Comment pouvait-il être au courant a propos de sa conversation avec son frère dans la cuisine ? Il était dans la salle à manger, essayant de rendre tout le monde à table poli avec les autres. Elle commençait à croire qu'il pouvait lire dans sa tête. Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction, et pour une brève seconde, elle espéra qu'il pût, et pensa la plus méchante chose qu'elle pouvait penser à son propos. Il ne tressaillit même pas. Un peu de sa surprise dut malgré tout percer car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, il l'interrompit.

« Si vous me demandez comment, vous allez juste le confirmer. » elle ferma la bouche et leva un sourcil, laissant un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle était un trop bonne avocate pour tomber dans ce piège.

« Je n'allais pas vous demander comment vous savez. J'allais vous demander de quoi vous parliez ? » Eli sourit un peu. Elle était doué douée, il devait lui accorder ça. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle qui le ramenait toujours en arrière. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était ce que ressentait Will Gardner quand il était autour d'elle, si c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à confesser qu'il l'aimait sur sa messagerie, le même message qu'il avait supprimé durant la conférence de presse.

« Eh bien, vous m'avez eu a mon propre jeu. » il s'arrêta, et l'étudia. Elle était magnifique et projetait un air calme, mais si quiconque aurait poussé l'observation, comme son frère et lui le faisaient, aurait vu à quel point elle était fatiguée, et dans une telle douleur. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué, mais lui et son frère si, et il se surprit à aimer son frère un peu plus, et Peter un peu moins, non pas qu'il soit tellement enjoué à propos de n'importe qui. A l'exception d'elle peut-être. « Que vous a-t-il dit dans la cuisine, qui vous a fait revenir dans la salle a manger et porter un toast aussi intéressant ? »

C'était au tour d'Eli d'être étudié. Il avait montré qu'il était digne de confiance auparavant, mais elle n'était pas sûre si elle voulait placer plus de confiance en lui si tôt. Elle regarda ses yeux. Elle avait entendu quelque chose quelque part qui disait que les yeux ne mentent jamais, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit entièrement vrai. Il semblait sincère, comme quand il était venu à son bureau et avait écouté pendant qu'elle se déchargeait d'une petite partie de ce qui l'ennuyait.

« Il m'a demandé pourquoi je restais avec Peter, alors que je ne l'aime plus désormais. Il a dit qu'il pouvait le voir dans mes yeux. Et que si je décidais de divorcer de Peter, ce ne serait pas du tout comme lorsque nos parents ont divorcé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me dit que je devrais quitter Peter. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus. Il n'aime pas Peter, et Peter ne l'aime pas. Et je suis coincée au milieu depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. » ses yeux prirent un air lointain qui disait qu'elle se rappelait de choses qui auraient mieux fait de rester dans le passé. Il devenait évidentpour Eli que son mariage avec Peter Florrick n'avait jamais vraiment été facile.

« Cela me ramène à ma question originale, allez-vous divorcer ? »

« Inquiet à propos de sa cote dans les sondages ? » son commentaire prit un ton sarcastique qui allait bien avec sa voix et son attitude.

« Oui, et non. J'aime être prêt pour chaque contingence. »

« Et si je divorce de Peter ? » elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle demandait. Peut-être que d'un petite, légèrement folle manière, elle voulait qu'il prenne son parti à elle plutôt que celui de son mari, espérant qu'il soit celui à ramasser les morceaux quand elle abandonnerait enfin et s'écroulerait. Il ne lui répondit pas, regardant juste fixement, comme s'il jugeait si elle le ferait vraiment. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait. Autant Peter l'y avait poussée, elle n'avait jamais été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Si vous le faites, prévenez-moi avant, pour que je puisse me préparer au pire » c'était dit en plaisantant, mais il n'y avait pas de blague dans le ton qu'il usa. Elle acquiesça.

Ils étaient assis en silence pour un temps, aucun ne bougea. Elle sentit la douleur de la faim dans son estomac et sans y penser brisa le silence.

« Avez-vous déjà mangé, Eli ? » demanda-t-elle presque chaleureusement.

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce-que vous pensez d'un poulet frit ? » il la regarda interrogateur.

« C'est bon. » elle hocha une fois la tête.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Il y a du vin dans le placard si vous en voulez, ou du café si vous voulez le faire. » Il hocha la tête, mais resta assis sur le tabouret. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux dans une queue de cheval, sa robe rouge et ses talons échangés pour un doux pull en coton, un jean usé et les pieds nus. Il avait l'impression de voir finalement la vraie Alicia Florrick. Elle retroussa ses manches et commença à faire à manger. En quelques minutes, elle avait placé le poulet brûlant sur le bar. Eli avait enlevé sa veste et avait servi une assiette pour elle, puis pour lui. C'était merveilleux. Il détestait cuisiner, et appréciait toujours le talent des autres.

Alicia sembla se relaxer, l'appelant par son prénom, l'autorisant à faire de même avec elle. Leur conversation resta loin de Peter, les enfants, son travail, son frère ou le travail d'Eli. Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il voyait quelque chose que personne, excepté peut-être son frère, n'avait jamais vu. La femme devant lui était chaleureuse, compatissante, et avait un sens de l'humour vilainement malicieux, qui l'avait, d'après quelques-unes de ses histoires, mises dans des situations problématiques plus d'une fois. Il se surprit à rire à certaines anecdotes, et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il mérite de voir ce côté de sa personnalité. Il était un homme chanceux en effet.

Le dîner était fini depuis longtemps, la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, et pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé, et elle non plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et pour une fois il s'en fichait réellement. Mais l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, suivie de la voix de Peter qui appelait Alicia, lui dit que la nuit était finie. Il pensait qu'elle redeviendrait neutre et remettrait son masque immédiatement, mais elle ne le fit pas. Aucun des enfants ne s'arrêta pour le voir, ils allèrent directement dans leurs chambres, probablement pour faire leurs devoirs, ou peu importe que ce que les enfants font. Seulement Peter entra dans la cuisine. Il semblait un peu surpris de voir Eli assis au bar, et l'air amical sur le visage de sa femme.

« Eli. Tu as besoin de me parler à propos de quelque chose ? »

« Pas cette fois, Peter. Je m'en vais. » Il n'arriva pas à temps à s'empêcher de l'appeler par son prénom, et broncha intérieurement au regard que lui lança Peter. « Alicia, bonne nuit et merci pour le dîner. C'était merveilleux. »

« Bonne nuit, Eli. » Peter lui montra la porte, et une fois qu'il fut en sécurité derrière les portes de l'ascenseur qui faisaient barrage entre lui et Peter, il poussa un gros soupir pour quelque chose, il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était.

De retour dans l'appartement, Peter retourna dans la cuisine et questionna sa femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Toi et Eli, manger ensemble ? Lui étant là, mais pas pour me voir ? Je ne comprends pas, Alicia. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Eli est venu me voir à propos de mon frère. On a parlé pendant quelques minutes et je lui ai demandé si il avait faim parce que moi, oui et ça aurait était malpoli de le mettre à la porte. Donc j'ai fait le dîner, et nous avons parlé de choses qui n'avait rien à voir avec ta campagne, mon travail, ou son travail. C'était une conversation agréable, quelque chose que j'apprécie de temps en temps. » elle commença à se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine, mais sa question la stoppa nette.

« Est-ce-que tu couches avec lui ? » elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et permit les mots suivants à sortir de sa bouche comme une dague dans le cœur.

« C'est ton truc, pas le mien. »


	3. Chapter 3

Je tient a préciser que cette fic est la traduction de la fic de Nonnihil Scelestus, j'ai essayée de la joindre a plusieurs reprise mais je n'ai malheureusement obtenue aucune réponse.

Si celle-ci me demande un jour de retirer cette fic de mon profil je le ferai tout de suite !

Sinon, merci beaucoup a Amelia theFujoshi pour sa superbe correction ( je te fait un gros câlin si tu passes par là ! ^^ )

* * *

Chapitre 3

Elle admettait volontiers que sa repartie envers Peter avait été assez mesquine. Elle allait même jusqu'à dire que c'était cruel. Et elle avait senti un petit pincement de culpabilité pour l'avoir dit, même s'il méritait bien pire. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle était couchée dans son lit, fixant le plafond, à deux heures et demi du matin, et se demandant si elle l'avait blessé d'une certaine façon.

Elle savait qu'il était conscient qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, et malgré leur brève interaction physique, elle n'avait plus confiance en lui. Quand ils étaient seuls ensemble, son aversion et sa méfiance se voyaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se demanda aussi pendant un moment si son apparente amitié avec Eli Gold l'avait autant poignardé que ses mots l'avaient fait. Pendant une seconde elle espéra que oui. Mais cela ramena ses pensées vers le petit pincement de culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti après sa repartie.

Elle se secoua mentalement et resta finalement sur le fait que Peter n'avait aucun droit de la juger sur n'importe quoi, après toutes ses indiscrétions, et qu'elle avait le droit d'être ami avec qui elle choisissait. Avec cette pensée fermement ancrée dans son esprit, elle tomba dans un sommeil réparateur.

Peter d'un autre coté, faisait encore les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il savait qu'il devait dormir un peu, mais le pressentiment qui pesait sur sa tête comme un lourd nuage noir refusait de se dissiper. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était exactement, mais il savait que quelque chose avait changé, et ce n'était pas forcément pour le meilleur. Finalement, il abandonna les cent pas et ce mit à fixer son propre plafond dans sa chambre. Il soupira dans le noir et s'avoua silencieusement combien Alicia lui manquait, et pour autant qu'il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient, sa vie ne serait jamais la même à nouveau.

Au fil des semaines, elle s'éloignait de Peter, discrètement mais certainement, le laissant partir. Elle savait dans son cœur qu'elle avait finalement renoncé au passé. Peter avait remarqué qu'elle se tenait juste un petit peu plus loin, et alors qu'elle était polie comme d'habitude, elle était aussi plus distante dans son ton et ses manières. Les enfants savaient que les choses étaient différentes entre leurs parents, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus exactement. Et parce que leur mère n'était jamais proche de leur père quand ils étaient là de toute façon, ce n'était pas aussi évident pour eux.

Eli Gold avait remarqué. Alicia était subtile à propos de tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais il était très bon pour lire les gens. Il se demanda brièvement si elle se tiendrait à leur accord et lui donnerait une tête d'avance si elle décidait à divorcer de Peter. Il soupira et attendit que la bombe soit lâchée, ou la goutte qui ferait déborder le vase, pour qu'il puisse essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Le commencement de la fin arriva quelques semaines plus tard, comme la goutte précurseur dans le proverbe. Eli regardait dans les mentions de Peter dans la presse, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux. Dans sa lecture, il comprenait aussi tout ce qui concernait Alicia, juste au cas où. Ce qu'il trouva était un sondage d'opinion, sur la raison pour laquelle Alicia restait avec Peter. Les choix étaient simples : L'argent, l'amour et les enfants. Les choses étaient mortes même entre les enfants et l'argent. Il secoua la tête. Il devrait avertir Peter et Alicia à ce sujet, cela semblait être un sondage populaire. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui attira son regard. Un article placé pas loin du sondage, présentait le thème Alicia et Will Gardner. L'article spéculait qu'elle couchait avec lui derrière le dos de Peter, et que c'était sa revanche pour l'enfer dans lequel il l'avait mise.

« Peter, Vous avez besoin de voir ça. » Eli tourna son écran vers l'autre homme. Peter eu un sourire triste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas a propos de ça Eli. Ils peuvent spéculer a propos de ça autant qu'ils veulent. Personne ne va faire attention à ce sondage. Qu'y a t-il d'autre ? » Eli regarda l'autre homme et secoua la tête. Les gens allaient remarquer ce sondage et ça allait lui coûter, comme tout ce qui touche aux fans. Ça coûterait à Alicia aussi.

« Un article spéculant sur la relation d'Alicia avec Will Gardner. » il y eut une raideur autour de la bouche de Peter à la mention du nom de Gardner, mais il ne dit rien. Eli remit l'écran en place et continua à parcourir le site. Ce sur quoi il tomba après était intéressant pour dire le moins. C'était un tableau avec des photos intitulé « Femmes de Scandaleux Mariages ». Alicia était en première place. Il tourna encore une fois l'écran vers Peter, et cela entraîna le rire de celui-ci.

« C'est juste une plaisanterie Eli. Laisse passer. On va bien. » Eli sentit soudainement de la haine pour son client, et sorti de nulle part il souhaita que tout soit fini, pour qu'il n'ait plus à travailler avec un homme si impénitent. Il se sentait même un peu désolé pour Alicia, pour avoir été mariée avec lui. Il était frappé par le fait que toute la loyauté qu'il ressentait pour les Florrick, était pour Alicia seulement, et s'il avait le choix, il aurait joyeusement vendu Peter aux loups, si cela signifiait la protéger. C'était étrange, et pourtant juste, et totalement étranger de tous les clients avec qui il avait travaillé pour ou avec avant. Il essaya de se secouer, et se réprimanda de perdre son don, qu'il était en dehors du jeu. Mais c'était plus et il le savait.

Alicia assise à son bureau, contemplant les subtils changements qu'elle avait faits. Elle était douée pour les subtils changements elle était avocate après tout. Will n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il était toujours enveloppé dans son monde. quelquefois quand ils avaient parlé de choses, avaient eu des conversations amicales, elle s'était sentie comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, ou qu'elle réagisse d'une certaine manière, mais c'était fini. Il voyait quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, et elle était heureuse que son attention soit loin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de distance aussi. Comme un étang après que la roche ait coulé tout au fond, tout était égal pour elle. Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, ça ne durait jamais, mais pour l'instant, c'était bien d'être dans le même bateau, même si c'était temporaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore une fois je rappelle que cette fic est une traduction de la fic du même nom de Nonnihil Scelestus

Merci infiniment a Amelia theFujoshi pour sa superbe correction :D

et ceux et celle qui me laisse des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, sachez que j'ai une page facebook ( Asyliss ) ou vous pouvez me poser vos questions et me donner vos avis :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Elle était dans son bureau quand la nouvelle tomba. Malgré son subtil éloignement de Peter, les choses allaient plutôt bien. Il était devant Childs et la nouvelle candidate dans les sondages. Cela semblait bon pour lui. Ce ne serait pas une victoire écrasante, ce n'est pas facile quand ils y a trois candidats, mais une victoire était une réelle possibilité. Alicia avait décidé que si Peter restait sur le droit chemin et se contrôlait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit officiellement élu, alors elle le quitterait silencieusement, et puis quelques mois après, ils pourraient divorcer discrètement également. Ce serait mieux pour Peter et les enfants si les choses allaient de cette façon. Mais les médias avaient décidé qu'ils avaient besoins de remuer les choses, et c'était la faute de Peter, encore. Le grand titre qui s'étala sur le petit écran de la télévision de son bureau fut suffisant pour qu'elle libère son emploi du temps pour le reste de la journée, et quitte le travail. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle fila vers la porte et hors de l'immeuble.

Will Gardner avait aussi sa télévision sur les informations. Il grogna alors que le grand titre était annoncé par la reporter, la même femme qu'il avait fréquentée et avait escortée a la réception du Bureau même pas une semaine avant.

« Peter Florrick, précédemment au cœur du scandale, y est encore. Ces photos de lui ont était prises avec une femme connue pour être une escort à son bras. Ils retournaient chez elle, et il a été vu quittant sa maison quelques heures plus tard... »

Will éteignit l'écran de la télévision et se leva à la recherche d'Alicia. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un ami en ce moment. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte pour sortir de son bureau, il la vit fuir vers les ascenseurs en chemin pour sortir de l'immeuble. Il soupira et espéra secrètement qu'elle quitte le salaud cette fois.

Alicia savait qu'elle devait aller chercher ses enfants à l'école avant qu'ils n'apprennent la nouvelle. Ils avaient besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche et non de quelques journalistes. Ce serait encore mieux s'ils l'entendaient de leur père, mais cela devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit dans la même pièce. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour les protéger du précédent scandale, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire pareil cette fois.

Elle mit peu de temps pour atteindre l'école, et demanda à la secrétaire du bureau d'aller chercher ses enfants en classe. La femme la regarda en connaissance de cause alors que les informations passaient sur la télévision du bureau. Elle griffonna des laissez-passer et les donna à une assistante et dit aux enfants que la situation avait la priorité sur tout le reste. Alicia hocha la tête de remerciement, mais la vieille femme lui fit signe d'arrêter et se remit au travail. Alicia arpentait impatiemment le petit espace. Il semblait prendre un temps pour que ses enfants apparaissent devant elle. Ils paraissaient tout les deux inquiets.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que papa va bien ? » Grace était la première à demander, toujours soucieuse. Alicia était réticente à discuter de ces choses devant le bureau de l'école mais savait qu'elle devait apaiser la peur de ses enfants. Zach fut le premier à remarquer l'écran, et tout ce qu'elle tentait d'empêcher s'écrasa autour d'elle alors qu'elle répondait aux questions de Grace.

« Votre père va bien, mais je voudrais parler de ça dans la voiture. » répondit-elle, entourant les épaules de sa fille.

« C'est à propos de ce qu'i la télé, hein ? Il l'a encore fait c'est ça ? » accusa Zack. Grace se tourna pour regarder l'écran et eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle se retourna vers sa mère et son frère.

« En partie, mais nous devrions en discuter en privé. Allez, vous deux. Je vous autorise à sécher le reste de la journée. » Zach avait l'air abattu et Grace se battait admirablement pour contrôler ses larmes. Elle les serra dans ses bras et fit un signe de tête à la secrétaire qui n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout ce temps. Alicia escorta ses enfants vers sa voiture et ils entrèrent.

Un moment plus tard ils étaient de retour dans l'appartement vide. Elle dit aux enfants de s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Ça allait prendre beaucoup de courage pour faire face à ce qui allait suivre et répondre à leurs questions, alors qu'elle en avait elle aussi encore trop à poser.

« Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que nous serions honnêtes les uns envers les autres, que nous parlerions de tout ce dont vous voulez qu'on parle. Vous avez posé quelques questions personnelles et je n'étais pas prête a y répondre. Je ne suis toujours pas prête, mais vous deux méritez de poser et d'avoir des réponses à vos questions et je ferai de mon mieux pour le faire. Donc je veux que vous demandiez, que vous soyez en colère contre moi, contre votre père. C'est bon d'être énervé parce que vous avez tout les deux eu votre monde complètement chamboulé. » Les enfants hochèrent la tête. Là ou Grace était la première à être inquiète, Zach fut le premier à poser les questions pénibles.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout est arrivé comme ça. Pourquoi papa est allé avec cette femme ? Est-ce-que c'est parce que tu ne partages pas une chambre avec lui ? » Alicia était préparée pour cette exacte question. Elle se l'était posée suffisamment de fois et n'était pas surprise que ses enfants cherchent à la blâmer pour les indiscrétions de leur père. Au fond de son cœur, ça faisait mal, c'était la pire douleur qu'elle ait jamais ressenti, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours admiré leur père. Il ne pouvait rien faire de mal à leurs yeux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a choisi de sortir avec cette femme. Ça pourrait être parce que je ne partage pas ma chambre avec lui. Ça pourrait être parce qu'il voulait quelqu'un pour être intime avec lui, et je ne serai pas avec lui. Notre mariage ne sera plus jamais le même qu'avant. Il ne peut pas retirer le fait d'avoir été avec d'autres personnes, et je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi je ne partage pas ma chambre avec lui. Et sans votre père ici pour vous expliquer son point de vue, je ne peux que deviner ses motivations, ce que je ne vais pas faire. »

« Mais il t'aime, il nous aime ? » ça venait de Grace.

« Bien sûr qu'il nous aime. Il n'a jamais cessé de nous aimer. Mais tu peux aimer quelqu'un et toujours avoir envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec Will Gardner ? Est-il la raison pour laquelle papa pensait que c'était bon pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Zach était vraiment énervé, et elle pouvait dire qu'il avait décidé qu'elle serait la meilleure cible pour sa colère.

« J'ai dit que je ne vous mentirai jamais. Donc je veux que vous sachiez que je dis la vérité quand j'affirme que je n'avais jamais couché avec Will Gardner. Je m'en fiche de ce que disent les médias, de ce que dit votre père, ou vos amis pour ce que ça importe. Je n'ai pas, je ne le ferai pas, avec personne, alors que je suis toujours mariée avec lui. »

« Tu refuses de t'abaisser à son niveau. » murmura Grace, avec plus de larmes coulant de ses yeux. Alicia avait le cœur brisé que de telles choses viennent de la bouche de sa fille, mais elle se devait d'être d'accord, même si c'était silencieusement dans son esprit.

« Ne dis pas ça, Grace. Il n'y a pas à s'abaisser, ni de niveau. Ton père et moi avons des problèmes et nous allons les résoudre. Je vais te dire maintenant que je ne vais plus tolérer les écarts de votre père. Je ne peux pas. Ça fait trop mal et je suis vraiment fatiguée de faire comme si tout allait bien quand nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas. » Elle fit une pause, voulant en dire plus mais n'arrivant pas à formuler comment elle se sentait en ce moment pour que ses enfants puissent comprendre. Comme c'était, elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement.

Peter entra dans le salon, suivi de prés par Jacqui. Elle soupira de défaite. Peter avait appelé les renforts en emmenant sa mère avec lui et elle était une cible solitaire dans la maison. Elle se sentit soudainement très seule et au bord d'une crise émotionnelle. Les enfants regardèrent leurs parents. Zach était toujours énervé et se fichait de qui pouvait le voir. Mais Grace regardait le visage de son père et sentit de la honte et de nouveau vers le visage de sa mère pour voir la défaite, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle se leva et entraîna Zach avec elle.

« On devrait les laisser se parler les reste de nos questions peut attendre plus tard. » Grace le traîna à sa suite, dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, laissant Peter et Alicia se faire face, avec Jacqui dans un coin. Ça allait être une très longue nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fic est une traduction de Nonnihil Scelestus, je rappelle que je n'ai jamais réussie a la contacter donc elle ne m'a pas autorisé a traduire cette histoire mais je l'ai prévenue et si elle souhaite que je la supprime je le ferai !

Merci beaucoup a Amelia TheFujoshi pour sa correction 3

* * *

Chapitre 5

Alors qu'il était assis dans son bureau, fixant les larges baie vitrées, Eli Gold se demandait si Alicia Florrick le blâmerait pour les courantes indiscrétions de Peter. Il le considérait comme une forte possibilité. Il était, après tout, supposé garder Peter sur le droit chemin au même titre qu'il devait l'aider pour sa campagne. Il avait essayé de parler a Peter après que la nouvelle se soit ébruitée mais l'homme l'avait repoussé avec un rapide 'Plus tard' et s'était précipité vers la sortie. Eli savait qu'il rentrait à la maison, vers Alicia qui avait probablement quitté son travail plus tôt pour aller chercher ses enfants à l'école. Il ne savait pas comment il savait qu'elle irait chercher les enfants en priorité mais il le savait. C'était une mère après tout et si il y avait une chose que les bonnes mères font, c'est bien de protéger leur progéniture du mieuxqu'elles le pouvaient du danger réel ou perçu. Il décida de lui donner du temps, autoriser Peter à le contacter si Alicia ne respectait pas leur accord et de lui parler en premier. Il leur donnerait du temps pour gérer eux-mêmes les retombées avant de faire une apparition. Du moins, il pensait qu'il le ferait. Mais plus il restait là, plus il pensait à Alicia et comment les choses allaient pour elle, plus il souhaitait être là. Avant même qu'il n'ait formé une pensée cohérente, Eli était debout et sortait, dans son chemin pour l'appartement des Florrick.

Alicia regardait Peter avec dédain. Jacqui lui parlait avec ce ton condescendant qui suggérait à Alicia que les indiscrétions de Peter étaient de sa faute. Peter ne disait rien, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Elle savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas sa mère bientôt c'est elle qui le ferait. Elle en était arrivée à presque gifler la vieille femme à quelques reprises avant, mais là elle dépassait les limites. Elle soupira presque de soulagement quand la sonnette retentit. Jacqui s'arrêta brusquement de parler alors qu'Alicia s'excusait pour aller répondre. L'ouverture de la porte révéla Eli Gold. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait déjà été aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un de sa vie. Les larmes qu'elle refusait de pleurer apparurent soudainement dans ses yeux, cependant elle les empêcha de tomber.

Eli comprit la situation en voyant ses épaules affaissées et l'humidité dans ses yeux, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte, pour la protéger. C'était un sentiment nouveau le prenant comme une tempête. D'abord son extrême aversion pour Peter suivie par une loyauté sans épreuve pour Alicia et maintenant ce sentiment qu'il avait besoin de jouer le 'chevalier blanc' pour sa 'demoiselle en détresse'. Cela le perturbait mais il secoua la tête et entra alors qu'elle reculait pour le laisser passer. Il se sentait un peu comme un intrus mais il n'y avait pas moyen de faire demi-tour maintenant, alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière lui avec un léger clic.

Eli suivit Alicia dans le salon et analysa la scène. Alicia était perchée sur un tabouret à l'autre bout de là où Peter partageait le canapé avec sa mère. Il sut alors qu'il avait eu raison de lui venir en aide, pour ainsi dire, c'est évident qu'il était tous deux contre elle, seule. Il soupira en silence, rassemblant ses défenses pour la bataille, qu'il savait, allait bientôt éclater. Jacqui avait reprit son bavardage une fois qu'il fut assis. Continuant sur la façon dont Alicia aurait pu être une meilleure épouse et comment elle devrait avoir supporté mieux que ça la campagne de Peter. Peter ne disait rien, toujours perdu dans son monde. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alicia pour voir qu'elle était dangereusement proche de perdre son sang-froid. Il ouvrit la bouche pour stopper Jacqui, ou Alicia, il n'était pas sûr de laquelle il fallait stopper mais Alicia le devança.

« Arrêtez ! » Jacqui s'arrêta au milieu d'un mot, surprise et fixant Alicia avec de grands yeux. « Arrêtez de parler. J'en ai tellement assez d'être blâmée pour tout ce que Peter fait. Il est temps qu'il prenne la responsabilité de ses propres actions. Je ne vais pas nier que les choses sont dures depuis que tout a été révélé plus tôt dans l'année mais je ne vais pas être accusée pour ses erreurs plus longtemps. Je suis restée la première fois parce que vous avez dit qu'il méritait une seconde chance et de penser aux enfants. Je suis restée parce que vous avez dit qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il n'a pas besoin d'une bonne épouse. Il a besoin d'apprendre à contrôler ses putains de pulsions. Je suis tellement fatiguée de maintenir cette façade. Je suis tellement fatiguée de ne plus être moi et je suis tellement fatiguée de vivre ce mensonge avec lui. J'en ai fini. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière cette fois. » Jacqui ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau mais Alicia fit un geste de la main pour l'arrêter. « Non Jacqui. Je suis fatiguée de vous qui me dites comment élever mes enfants, comment être une bonne épouse, comment traiter Peter, comment être vous. C'est fini. » Elle regarda Peter qui avait toujours la tête baissée, il avait peur de la regarder dans les yeux. « Peter, regarde-moi. » Il leva les yeux mais ne put se résoudre à la regarder. « Peter, cela allait arriver de toute façon. J'allais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ta place dans le bureau ou que la campagne se termine, peu importe, mais j'allais te demander de nous séparer et puis quand on se serait chacun installé de notre côté, j'allais demander le divorce. Ce dernier événement a juste accéléré le calendrier. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça désormais. »

« Alicia, s'il te plaît... » Peter essaya de parler, de la raisonner mais aucun mot ne lui venait.

« Non Peter, pas encore, plus jamais. » Elle fit une pause, perdue dans ses pensées. Eli considéra qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui ici qu'il était juste un témoin de l'agitation intime d'un mariage qui tombait en lambeaux pour aucune autre raison que le fait que Peter était une figure politique. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer le 'chevalier blanc' quand Alicia faisait appel à toute sa force intérieure. Elle pourrait tuer le dragon toute seule.

Alicia ne s'était jamais sentie aussi forte qu'en cet instant. Elle avait sa propre force mais avoir Eli Gold ici lui donnait en quelque sorte le courage dont elle avait besoin, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il avait eu la confrontation qu'il voulait. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses enfants. Ils avaient besoins de discuter de tout ça avec eux également.

« Grace, Zack, venez s'il vous plaît. » appela-t-elle. Les enfants semblaient confus de le voir ici mais pensèrent qu'il aurait à savoir ce qu'il ce passe s'il voulait sauver la campagne de leur père. « Je veux que vous vous asseyez et nous allons parler de certaines choses. »

« Vous allez divorcer on pouvait vous entendre à travers les murs. » déclara Zack d'un ton maussade. Grace semblait juste en colère.

« Je pensais que vous vous aimiez ! » Grace commença à pleurer pour de bon.

« Grace, ma chérie, regarde-moi. » commanda Alicia, et Grace leva les yeux. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, comment on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et toujours vouloir être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Comme sa fille hocha la tête elle continua. « Eh bien c'est un peu la même chose. J'aime énormément votre père. Je l'aimerai toujours parce qu'il m'a donné vous deux mais je n'aime pas être blessée et pour autant que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime, nous nous blessons l'un et l'autre. Et cela va nous faire mal de divorcer, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, mais on ne peux plus rester ensemble dorénavant. Ce n'est pas bien pour nous et ce n'est pas juste pour vous non plus. » Eli aimait la douceur avec laquelle elle essayait d'expliquer aux enfants ce qui ce passait. Il savait qu'ils était tous tristes et elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de garder cette tristesse à un minimum. Zack continuait à regarder suspicieusement sa mère comme s'il essayait de juger sa sincérité.

« Je ne te crois pas. Je pense que tu le détestes. Que tu veux être avec Will ! » Alicia avait l'air déchiré mais Peter pris finalement la parole.

« Zack, ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça. » Le garçon commença à l'interrompre mais Peter lui fit signe d'arrêter. Eli était finalement témoin de ce qu'il fallait à Peter pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et agir comme un homme. « Les problèmes auxquels votre mère et moi devons faire face sont de ma faute. J'ai trompé votre mère. J'étais avec une autre femme. J'ai brisé les vœux que nous avons prononcés quand nous nous sommes mariés, qui disaient que nous devions nous aimer et nous honorer l'un l'autre, renonçant à tout autre. Votre mère a été très patiente avec moi. Je savais qu'elle voulait divorcer la première fois que c'est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait mais j'espère que c'était parce qu'elle m'aimait assez pour voir au travers de mes erreurs. Je vois maintenant que c'était entièrement sa décision. Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre elle et contre moi mais votre mère n'a rien fait de mal. Elle est restée à mes côtés quand elle n'avait pas à le faire et elle a essayé de rendre meilleure une situation difficile. Et je la crois quand elle dit qu'elle ne veux pas être avec Will et vous le devriez aussi. » Il s'interrompit, apparemment à bout de souffle, ses mots semblant le vider du peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Zack avait l'air un peu choqué que son père ne mette pas tout sur le dos de sa mère, qu'il prenait la responsabilité de ce qu'il c'était passé.

Grace continuait à être énervée et comme elle se tenait à côté de sa chaise, Eli se leva et l'assit dedans. Il décida de partir maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr si Peter se retirerait de la course ou pas. Après cet incident, il était fort probable qu'il le ferait.

« Alicia, Peter, je vais prendre congé. Je serai au bureau pour le reste de l'après-midi et toute la journée demain si vous avez besoin de moi. » Personne ne le regarda excepté Alicia. Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'arrêta avec une main sur son bras avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Merci Eli, pour être là. Je sais que c'est comme si vous n'avez rien fait mais vous étiez là juste au bon moment. Je voudrais vous voir demain ou après-demain, n'importe quand, une fois que vous aurez réglé les choses avec Peter. » dit-elle doucement. Il hocha la tête, serrant sa main sur son bras. Il se rappela avoir pensé une fois qu'il voulait voir son sourire sans la peine ombrageant ses yeux, mais la voyant à ce moment, il savait que ce serait encore moins proche que ça l'était quand il l'avait pensé pour la première fois.

« Très bien Alicia. » il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur et se retournait pour lui faire face une dernière fois, il ne voulait rien de plus que de la saisir et de l'emporter avec lui pour qu'elle n'ait pas à gérer plus que ça les problèmes qu'elle avait. Alicia lui donna un dernier regard triste comme si elle souhaitait la même chose et ferma la porte pour retourner à sa famille dissolue.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette fic est une traduction de Nonnihil Scelestus, je rappelle que je n'ai pas son accord pour traduire cette histoire mais je l'ai prévenue et si elle me contact et souhaite que je la supprime je le ferai !

Merci beaucoup a Amelia TheFujoshi pour sa correction :D

* * *

Chapitre 6

Alicia retourna dans le salon. Elle inspecta la pièce, examina les dégâts. Elle était sûre que Zach ne lui parlerait pas pendant un certain temps. Grace était déchirée entre ses deux parents. Jacqui était restée remarquablement silencieuse après l'accès de colère d'Alicia, et Peter était de nouveau dans ses pensées, en train de méditer sur des choses qu'il était le seul à voir. Elle décida alors qu'elle trouverait un endroit où rester cette nuit et elle s'inquiéterait des changements qu'elle allait devoir faire dans sa vie plus tard. Elle alla dans sa chambre et remplit une valise avec quelques chemisiers et des costumes dont elle aurait besoin pour le travail. Grace entra et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Papa et mamie vont chez elle. Papa dit qu'il ne veut embêter personne et qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de partir et rester là-bas. Zach voulait aller avec eux, mais papa lui a dit non. Il n'est pas content. Je sais qu'il est en colère mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est contre toi. C'est la faute de papa. » Grace s'interrompit soudainement, coupable de blâmer son père. Alicia arrêta de faire sa valise et enleva les choses qui traînaient sur son lit pour pouvoir s'allonger à côté de sa fille.

« Zach est en colère parce qu'il pense que c'est de ma faute, que je n'ai pas essayé assez fort de garder votre père. Il pense que je l'ai poussé dehors, et dans un sens je l'ai fait car votre père m'a blessée. Quand on s'est marié il a promis de m'aimer et de renoncer à toutes les autres. Il a brisé cette promesse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait impunément. Ce n'est pas grave si ton frère est en colère contre moi. Il a besoin d'accuser quelqu'un et c'est bon si c'est moi. Je m'accuse aussi. »

« Je ne t'accuse pas. Je ne veux pas accuser papa non plus, mais je me sens comme si j'étais coupée en deux. »

« Je sais, ma chérie. » Grace resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle s'assit soudainement et regarda sa mère, comme si elle venait juste de comprendre quelque chose, une grande révélation. « Qu'y a t-il mon cœur ? »

« Tu as dit que tu aimerais toujours papa parce qu'il est notre père. Tu as dit que l'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un, mais avoir envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu l'aimes mais tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui désormais, n'est ce pas ? » Grace était tellement perspicace pour son jeune âge.

« Non, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que je l'aie été depuis longtemps, même avant toute la folie de la première fois. »

« Est-ce que papa est toujours amoureux de toi ? » demanda Zach depuis le pas de la porte. Il avait écouté la conversation de là, attendant le bon moment pour s'excuser d'avoir été un imbécile.

« Je ne sais pas Zach, mais je ne pense pas. Nous n'avons pas été heureux depuis un moment maintenant. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu restée ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas divorcé avant que tout ne devienne n'importe quoi ? »

« Je suis restée pour vous. Je suis toujours restée pour toi et Grace. Je ne veux pas perturber vos vies plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

« Tu nous protégeais. » Ajouta Grace.

« J'essayais de vous protéger. Je ne pense pas avoir fait un travail digne de ce nom, cependant. »

« Tu t'en es bien sortie, maman. Mais nous aurions dû affronter ça à un moment, de toute façon. » Zach entra et s'assit près d'elles. Alicia enlaça ses enfants et espéra que les choses ne seraient pas aussi terribles demain matin qu'elles ne l'étaient ce soir.

La première chose que fit Peter le matin suivant fut d'aller au bureau d'Eli. Il avait décidé d'abandonner sa campagne à cause de ses indiscrétions qui avaient été divulguées au public, encore une fois. Il avait aussi décidé qu'en vue du divorce qui pèserait bientôt sur ses épaules, il serait mieux d'arrêter les frais tout de suite avant que les choses ne deviennent pire qu'elle ne l'étaient déjà. Eli avait hoché la tête à tous les bons moments et il avait assuré qu'il interromprait tout. Peter l'avait remercié mais était resté dans la pièce, l'étudiant silencieusement pendant un moment.

« Tu ne m'apprécies pas, hein ? » demanda Peter. Eli hésita avant de répondre, se demandant s'il devait dire la vérité ou mentir. Il décida qu'il était fatigué de mentir pour l'instant et qu'il dirait la vérité à cet homme.

« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit-il.

« Parce que j'ai trompé ma femme ? »

« Parce qu'Alicia mérite mieux. » Peter le regarda suspicieusement avant de lâcher un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

« J'ai un jour pensé qu'elle était chanceuse de m'avoir. J'étais tellement arrogant. J'étais chanceux de l'avoir elle. Je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment réalisé ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à travailler chez Lockhart & Gardner, avec Will. La première fois que j'ai réalisé qu'il pourrait me la voler, j'étais tellement jaloux, mais elle n'a rien dit sur lui pendant des mois. Ce n'était pas de lui dont j'aurais dû m'inquiéter n'est ce pas ? Elle se fiche de Will comme d'un employé ou d'un ami, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi. Tu es celui qui va me la voler ? Je n'ai pas vu cela arriver. »

« Nous sommes tous chanceux de la connaître. Ta femme est une personne remarquable et extraordinaire. Je peux voir pourquoi elle t'a attiré, ou pourquoi elle a attiré Will Gardner. Il y a juste quelque chose a propos d'elle qui retient l'attention. Et oui, elle se fiche de Will. À un moment où elle avait besoin de parler, d'évacuer tout ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules et que j'étais là pour écouter, elle me l'a dit. Tu sais, elle s'en doutait, les escorts, avant même que tout arrive à l'oreille des journalistes. Elle m'a dit cela aussi. Mais à propos de te la voler, je ne peux pas voler quelque chose qui ne t'appartient déjà plus. »

« Si les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme elles l'ont fait. Si on pouvait continuer avec les choses comme elles étaient, disons, il y a une semaine, à la fin, à qui aurais-tu été loyal, moi ou elle ? »

« Elle. » C'était dit simplement et sans réserve.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Bonne chance Eli. Surveille son frère par contre, il est un peu bête. » Sur ces paroles Peter sortit du bureau et de la vie d'Eli Gold. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et se demanda si ça n'avait pas été une façon pour Peter de lui donner la permission de sortir avec Alicia. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la clôture de la campagne de Peter.

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard le divorce était finalisé. Alicia ne l'avait pas vu pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait attendu que tout soit réglé avant d'abandonner et d'aller voir Eli. Il l'accueillit à la porte de son bureau avec un doux sourire, qu'elle lui retourna.

« Eli. »

« Alicia. »

« Je... » commença-t-elle mais elle n'était pas sûre de comment continuer sans passer pour une idiote. Ce n'était pas commun pour elle de ne pas trouver ses mots, mais ça lui arrivait maintenant. Eli avait une idée de ce pourquoi elle était venu le voir.

« Si vous vous demandiez si je vais garder mes affaires chez Lockhart & Gardner, oui. Aussi longtemps que vous y serez, je resterai. Si vous décidiez que vous vouliez exercer vos talents ailleurs, je vous suivrais. Vous êtes une excellente avocate. » Elle rougit un peu au compliment.

« Merci. Je me posais la question. J'apprécie le vote de confiance. En ce moment j'ai tendance à en profiter autant que je peux. » Elle s'était un peu apaisée mais ensuite les médias les avaient crucifiés, elle et Peter. Peter avait évidemment fait les frais de tout ça, mais elle était toujours harcelée par ces chiens pour être son ex-femme, pour l'avoir quitté. Eli acquiesça avec compréhension. « Peter m'a dit quelque chose pendant la procédure de divorce. J'ai pensé qu'il était fou pendant un instant. Il a dit, et je le cite 'Tout le monde t'es loyal Alicia, tout le monde sauf moi. Je suis désolé et j'en suis honteux.' Je lui ai demandé ce que ça signifiait. Il m'a dit que même vous avez choisi mon coté plutôt que le sien. C'est vrai? »

Eli ne pensait pas que Peter aurait parlé de ça à Alicia. Il avait espéré qu'il garderait les choses pour lui. Il haussa les épaules avec un air détaché, pas vraiment sûr de comment répondre à sa question et se détourna pour observer le paysage urbain qui s'étendait sous sa fenêtre. Alicia arriva derrière lui et posa une main douce sur son épaule pour qu'il se tourne et la regarde. Il rassembla son courage et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle dut voir sa réponse dans ses yeux car elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci pour tout Eli. » il haussa de nouveau les épaules, incertain de la marche à suivre. Elle l'observa un moment avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle le sentit sursauter légèrement à ce contact familier. Cependant il ne la repoussa pas et ne recula pas non plus. Il se tenait immobile comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle. À ce moment elle voulait juste un peu de réconfort de l'homme qui était devenu son ami. Elle glissa un peu plus près de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il enroula ses propres bras autour de ses épaules, abandonnant et l'attirant dans une étreinte pleine. Elle se laissa se détendre dans ses bras, autorisant sa chaleur à l'entourer et la consoler. Elle n'était pas sûre de quand c'était arrivé, ou de ce qui l'avait fait se décider inconsciemment qu'il était celui qu'elle devait croire, mais elle était là, dans les bras d'Eli Gold et elle se sentait finalement en sécurité.


End file.
